


Slam it to the Left

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Mycroft Holmes, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Spice Girls References, Spice World, camp gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: Mycroft introduces Greg to the GREATEST MOVIE EVER MADE!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Slam it to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> janto321 and I watched Spice World (she had never seen in before!) and we both agreed that Mycroft would love this movie and apparently as the designated Spice Girls affecionado I was the one that had to write it.

Greg had known Mycroft for quite a while now. They had started out as symbiotic acquaintances but had eventually become… friendly. It had been somewhat difficult to tell but eventually Greg realised that Mycroft really didn't need Greg to worry about Sherlock as much anymore and they were mainly just meeting up to spend time together. 

And Greg would be lying if he said that he didn't totally fancy the pants off of Mycroft. How could you blame him? Mycroft was handsome, well dressed, smart, funny and caring. Greg was only human. So when Mycroft finally took Greg's hand in his and placed a kiss on his knuckles like he was some virginal maiden in some period drama repeat on the BBC, Greg forgave himself for the very large mental fist pump that accompanied it. 

So they spent even more time together. Dating. Mycroft hated when he called it that so he of course always teased him about it. They learned more about each other. Grew comfortable in each other's presence. They took things slow, see the kiss to the knuckles, but it was wonderful. Mycroft was fantastic. And funny. Sometimes he'd say things that Greg wouldn't expect at all. 

When Greg expressed shock at Mycroft not having been to Harrod's at Christmas as a child, Mycroft responded in a perfect Leeds' accent "Well I'm not from London, ya know" and Greg had nearly snorted wine out of his nose. On a trip across town, desperate to make their dinner reservation, Mycroft exclaimed "Bloody Sunday drivers. It's only Saturday." 

"You don't even drive," Greg laughed. 

"It's the principle of the matter."

But Greg got very curious when on one occasion, the country was going tits up again and Mycroft was clearly stressed about a meeting that was called last minute. Greg had tried to help keep his stress levels down asking what Mycroft's plan was. 

To which Mycroft responded "Okay. So this is the plan. The band starts up."

Greg looked at Mycroft like he had two heads. 

"The fans go wild. The lights come on and I walk centre stage and hang myself."

"Mycroft… what the fuck?"

Mycroft chuckled and rubbed at his forehead. "Sorry, my dear. I'm stressed and tired of dealing with idiots."

"Why have I heard that before though? Where on earth is that from?"

"Hmm? Oh. I can't remember. It's from some film or play. Probably well known," he replied absentmindedly. 

"Right. Well ok, love. I'm sure you've got this one in the bag." Greg was missing something but he couldn't place what. He leaned over and gave Mycroft a peck. 

"I always do," he responded. 

It came to a head when they agreed to have a night in. Mycroft was preparing snacks in the kitchen and had asked Greg to pick out a film. 

"Hey, My," Greg called from the other room. 

"Yes, darling?" 

"Would you care to explain this?" Greg had walked back into the kitchen. 

Mycroft turned around slowly, almost fearful. He looked at the DVD case in Greg’s hand and Greg could see him visibly straighten his back and put on his battle armor. 

“Alright, Gregory. I knew that this couldn’t stay hidden forever. I am sorry that you had to find out this way.” He took a deep breath in. “Spice World is one of my favourite films and I unironically love the Spice Girls.”

Greg stared at him, mouth agape. 

“I believe the film to be a cinematic masterpiece and a cultural touchstone… and I have evidence to back it up.”

“This explains the…”

“Please, Gregory. Let me finish. One. To not enjoy the movie would be unpatriotic. Not only does the story centre around London and show a wide variety of sites, the amount of british celebrities that have cameo appearances in this film is amazing. Not to mention that their bus is almost TARDIS like.”

“Mycroft.”

“Two. It is genuinely entertaining and funny. I dare you not to laugh when Emma is worried that people will still perceive her as the “baby” even when she’s really old… like thirty. Or when Elvis Costello is the bartender and Deborah merely asks him to make her drink a double.”

“My. I really don’t.”

“And my third and final, though perhaps my most personal and important point. It is perhaps one of the gayest films in existence and while I may not be as camp as some of our brethren, I am still a homosexual and was back when the film first came out. I mean, Richard O’Brien is in it for heaven’s sake. You can’t get much gayer than that.”

“Mycroft. Can I please speak now?”

Mycroft looked at his partner, desperately trying not to look fearful.

“I was teasing you. I don’t mind that you like the film. I’ve seen it before. It was good from what I remember. I haven’t seen it in ages, but please don’t forget that my niece was born in ninety-three. She was obsessed. And I’m the world’s greatest Uncle so of course I took her to the theatre to see it when it came out.”

Relief in his eyes, Mycroft let out the breath he had been holding. “Really?”

“Yes, My.” Greg started to laugh. “Do you want to watch it? I gotta see just how gay you think it is.”

“Yes alright. We’ll watch it and I can prove to you that it is in fact one of the best films ever made.”

***

“Wow. Five minutes in and Elton John has a cameo.”

“I told you. It’s gay.”

***

“It’s weird seeing Hugh Laurie without Stephen Fry.”

“Just wait.”

*** 

“Oh. I see why this is your favourite movie now.”

“Gregory, do you honestly think I’d be shallow enough to pick a favourite movie based on a scene with topless fit men wearing only underwear and sailor hats?”

“No. But don’t they show their bottoms later on?”

“It’s in the very next scene, darling.”

***

“I oddly forgot about the aliens.”

“They really aren’t terribly important to the plot line.”

***

“I took my four year old niece to a film where they go to a gay club.”

“I’m sure she turned out alright.”

***

“No Gregory. You have to throw your hip into it. You can’t just take a step. You “slam it to the left.””

The film had ended, the snacks had been eaten, and Greg was recovering on the couch from his impromptu dance lesson. 

“Well, Gregory, what did you think?”

“You’re right. It’s a very fun, extremely homosexual film that has a weirdly star studded cast and funny script.”

“The songs are also very good.”

“And the songs are also very good. I don’t know if I’d say that it’s the best film ever made though.”

Mycroft gasped in horror and Greg hid his smile as he turned to look at him. “How dare you. What could possibly be better than Spice World?”

“Have you seen The Lizzie McGuire Movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you want to come find me I'm thatidiotcalum on twitter.


End file.
